La Tragedia
by youaremysilence
Summary: como  ya todos saben, una de las tragedias mas penosas y tristez de los ultimos años, una tragedia, 21 familias y todo un pais conmocionado por las intenciones de 21 personas buenas que viajaron por una buena causa y terminaron en el mar sin vida.


Como ya todos saben... ahce exactamente once dias un terrible accidente asoto con todos los chiles. 21 personas con familias y de buenas acciones se estrellaron sin piedad con ese mar que nos a causado tanto problema estos ultimos dos años.

y me pregunto ¿En donde esta dios? ¿donde esta su piedad y su misericordia? por que a mis ojos las 21 personas que hiban a ayudar a la isla Juan Fernandez no merecian morir de esa forma, tan cruelmente y sin ni siquiera poder despedirse del mundo, en el que, ellos eran unas personas de bien.

Al principio cuando escuche la noticia, por un momento pense, otra cosa para ganar dinero, pero al pasar los dias y cuando escuche el comunicado del ministro donde comfirmaba que no habian sobrevivientes y que uno de los periodistas mas carismaticas habia sido encontrado, rompí en llanto, mi papa me miro y me abrazo pero en mi cabeza no me resignaba a pensar que esto estaba pasando y me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿en donde estaba Dios cuando ellos viajaron? ¿donde estaba cuando se estrellaron? ¿por que no los ayudos? si eran tam buenas personas.

realmente, cuando escuche de ese tal Felipe Cubillos, pense, "Otro que quiere hacerse el bueno y conseguir mas dinero con eso" pero... en estos ultimos dias me he dado cuanta... que tal vez realmente era una persona de bien y que no lo hacia con interes ni con doble intension.

A mi parecer, esto, acaba de confirmar mi teoria, y no me importa si estoy equivocada y me voy al infierno, pero para mi, si aun quedaba alguna esperanza de que Dios existia... me murio junto con las 21 personas que murieron tragicamente el 2 de septiembre del 2011.

-Joaquín Arnolds, ingeniero comercial de 39 años era el gerente de proyectos de Desafío Levantemos Chile. Previo a incorporarse a la iniciativa de Cubillos, se desempeñaba como gerente general de una empresa dedicada al arriendo de calderas.

Era buzo táctico reservista de la Armada y junto a Joel Lizama preparaba el recorrido del Desafío Challenge. Es recordado como alguien alegre, bromista y con gran visión social.

Arnolds tenía cuatro hijos y estaba casado con Macarena Schuster, quien ha señalado que "la muerte de 'Joaco' tiene mucho sentido, que haya sido allá y en el mar lo interpreto como que él cerró un círculo".

-Carolina Gatica tenía 29 años y se desempeñaba hace seis como productora asistente del matinal Buenos Días a Todos. Además se la producción de las notas donde el programa de TVN mostraba los avances en materia de reconstrucción ligados al Desafío Levantemos Chile, Gatica se encargaba de las secciones de belleza del espacio.

En marzo, esta comunicadora audiovisual de la Uniacc ya había viajado a Juan Fernández junto a los 4 compañeros del matinal con los que murió.

-Felipe Cubillos Sigall. Era abogado de 48 años, padre de 4 hijos y líder del Desafío Levantemos Chile. Era dueño de una empresa marítima y una naviera en Puerto Montt - la Marina del Sur, donde guardan sus grandes yates los navegantes que recorren el sur de Chile; y la Naviera del Navegante que transporta salmones y smolts y que partió en plena crisis del virus ISA- respectivamente, además de una firma de Internet ().

Sin embargo, estaba alejado del mundo empresarial desde que decidió dedicarse a navegar por el mundo y a ayudar al país tras el terremoto y maremoto de 2010.

Era hijo del ex canciller del régimen militar Hernán Cubillos y hermano de la ex diputada UDI, Marcela Cubillos, que es pareja del ministro de Defensa, Andrés Allamand.

-Felipe Camiroaga tenía 44 años y estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera. De hecho, en 2009 y 2010 animó junto a Soledad Onetto el festival de Viña del Mar y hace pocos meses, recibió una millonaria oferta para migrar a Univisión, que finalmente rechazó para continuar como rostro de TVN.

Su carrera partió tras las cámaras, pues estudió Producción y Dirección de TV en el Instituto Inca-Cea y en 1988, debutó como reemplazante de conducción en el programa "Video Top" y luego, en "Extra Jóvenes".

En 1992, debutó en el matinal "Buenos días a todos" del canal estatal. Luego, se embarcó en proyectos que no tuvieron el éxito esperado como "Motín a bordo" y "Contigo en verano". El triunfó lo encontró nuevamente de la mano de "La noche del Mundial" y "Pase lo que pase". En paralelo, incursionó en teleseries de TVN como "Jaque mate" y "Rojo y miel". También animó el reality show "Pelotón"; "Animal nocturno" y "Halcón y Camaleón".

En 2004, retornó al matinal "Buenos Días a Todos", consolidándose como uno de los rostros mejor evaluados de la televisión.

En la noche anterior al accidente, el animador participó en el rodaje de la primera película de Stefan Kramer, junto a su amigo y también conductor, Martín Carcamo.

-Jorge Palma Calvo. Tenía 41 años, estaba casado y era padre de tres hijos. Era empresario del rubro de la distribución de alimentos y un gran deportista extremo. De hecho, realizaba saltos en esquí -su hermana es directora de la rama de este deporte en la Universidad Católica-; se lanzaba en benji y realizaba vuelos en parapente. Por esta experiencia también colaboraba en la organización del Desafío Challenge. Además, era reservista de la Armada y buzo táctico.

-Eduardo Jones San Martín: Tenía 43 años; era oriundo de El Tabo e hijo del fallecido alcalde del lugar, Enrique Muñozy de la profesora Isabel Schiefelbein.

Era Sargento 1º dela Fuerza Aéreay trabajaba en el Grupo de Aviación Nº 8 dela FACH. Erael funcionario de más antigüedad de la tripulación del malogrado CASA 212.

Experto en mecánica y electrónica de aeronaves y como tal, también se ocupaba de la mantención de la aeronave que se precipitó al mar el 2 de septiembre.

Estaba casado con la hija de un ex suboficial de la FACH y era padre de 2 hijos de 11 y 4 años. La familia vive en un condominio de la población Las Rocas, en la ciudad de Antofagasta.

-Carolina Fernández, teniente FACH y piloto de la nave. Sus restos fueron reconocidos por el Servicio Médico Legal el jueves 8 de septiembre y se convirtió en la octava víctima identificada.

Tenía 26 años; era una de las 3 mujeres piloto de la FACH y se desempeñaba en el Grupo de Aviación N° 8 con base en Antofagasta, su ciudad natal. Rindió su examen de instrucción a fines de 2010.

-Juan Pablo Mallea, teniente FACH y copiloto de la aeronave, tenía 25 años y nació en Punta Arenas. Era nieto del ex alcalde de San Gregorio, Alcides Lagos, y sus restos fueron identificados el miércoles 7 de septiembre.

Conocía a la teniente Fernández desde 2008, cuando llegó a la V Brigada Aérea de la FACH en Cerro Moreno. Ambos eran amigos y en los últimos 8 meses se habían transformado en pareja de vuelo. Su sueño era comandar un avión Hércules y dentro de su experiencia de vuelo a Juan Fernández destaca haber trasladado hacia la isla a los dos últimos Presidentes, Michelle Bachelet y Sebastián Piñera.

-Sebastián Correa (39), era arquitecto del "Desafío Levantemos Chile" y tuvo como misión la reconstrucción de los locales comerciales del archipiélago, por lo que viajaba frecuentemente a esa zona.

Era socio de la oficina de arquitectos Correa 3, junto con su padre y su hermano, y estaba casado con la pintora Catalina Vela, con quien tenía 3 hijos (Laura, de 11 años; Sebastián, de 8, y Leonor, de 5). Realizaron juntos este último viaje y ambos fueron identificados el 7 de septiembre.

-Catalina Vela Montero (39) no estaba en la lista de quienes debían abordar el siniestrado avión FACH y lo hizo gracias a las gestiones de su esposo, el arquitecto Sebastián Correa. El objetivo era que con sus conocimientos de diseño colaborara en los locales comerciales de la isla.

Además de diseñadora, Vela era pintora y había decorado su casa –ubicada en Pedro de Valdivia Norte- de manera cálida, con una importante presencia de su obra, tanto en óleo como acuarela. Además, prefería los muebles antiguos, por lo que uno de sus pasatiempos era visitar el Persa de Franklin y el Parque de los Reyes.

-Galia Díaz Riffo tenía 35 años y era comunicadora audiovisual y funcionaria del Consejo de la Cultura. Viajó a la isla –junto con Romina Irarrázaval- para capacitar a artistas locales. Comenzó a trabajar en 1998 en la entonces División de Cultura del Ministerio de Educación y se trasladó a Valparaíso, en 2003, cuando ésta se convirtió en el Consejo de la Cultura. Estaba casada y dejó 3 hijos. Fue identificada el sábado 3 de septiembre, junto a Erwin Núñez, Sylvia Slier y Roberto Bruce.

-Erwin Núñez, era cabo 1º de la FACH. Nacido en San Fernando, de 27 años, estaba casado y tenía una hija de 5 años. Estuvo en el grupo de los primeros cuerpos identificados el sábado 3 de septiembre. En la Escuela de Especialidades se integró al curso de Tripulante. Se desempeñaba en la base aérea Cerro Moreno y desde 2008 tripulaba la nave CASA212. Su meta era pilotar los F-16. El 26 de febrero de 2010, un día antes del tsunami, el uniformado había sido designado para viajar a la Isla Juan Fernández, pero por fallas en el avión el viaje se canceló. "Me salvé del tsunami, de la campana y de todo eso", decía.

-Sylvia Slier, productora del "Buenos días a todos" de TVN también fue identificada el 3 de septiembre. Nació en Concepción y estudió periodismo en la Universidad Católica de la Santísima Concepción.

Tenía 34 años y era amiga cercana de Felipe Camiroaga. De hecho, en su funeral, el director de Buenos Días a Todos, Mauricio Correa, no dudó en señalar que "estoy seguro de que Sylvia y Felipe estaban sentados juntos, y tal vez los últimos segundos de vida estaban abrazados, porque ella era su niñita. Siempre estaban juntos, en la oficina de ella...".

Slier formó parte del comité creativo del programa. Sus compañeros la han definido como alegre, trabajadora, espontánea y muy buena amiga. Horas antes de la tragedia, escribió en su Facebook "Me voy al paraíso".

-Roberto Bruce era periodista del "Buenos días a todos" desde hace 8 años, cuando hizo la práctica. Tenía 32 años; era oriundo de Melipilla, era el mayor de 3 hermanos y estudió en el Colegio Carampangue de Talagante.

Bruce estudió en la Universidad Diego Portales. Estaba casado con Andrea Sanhueza y era padre de 2 hijas, de 8 y 4 años. Era una de las figuras ascendentes en TVN y días antes del fatídico vuelo, había reemplazado a Felipe Camiroaga en la conducción del matinal.


End file.
